What she saw
by mintythefox
Summary: We saw Jack's version of his death but how did his sister see it?


**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**I've used words from the actual movie for the first bit. Most of my information was found here: post /37532061848 /jacks-tombstone-sources-or-it-didnt-happen**

**Please reveiw. (there will probably be another part to this posted separately- I didn't want to add it on to this though because I wasn't sure if it really fitted)**

**EDIT: Changed the date on the gravestone.**

* * *

"It's okay, it's okay, don't look down, just look at me"

_Crack!_

"Jack, I'm scared"

The ice beneath me splinters even more.

"I know, I know,"

He takes a step forwards. Jagged lines spread out on the ice beneath his bare foot.

"But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in...er, we're gonna have a little fun instead,"

"No we're not!" I cry.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You _always_ play tricks!"

The ice cracks again.

"No, alright, well, not... n-not this time,"

He reaches his hands out, reassuring me.

"I promise. I promise you're gonna be... you're gonna be fine,"

I stare up at my brother, wide-eyed.

"You have to believe in me," Jack whispers.

I let out a shaky gasp as the splintering ice gets weaker.

"You wanna play a game?" Jack asks.

I don't respond.

"We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday," my brother continues, "it's as easy as, er, one,"

He steps sideways on the frozen pond. More cracks spread through the ice. Jack looks up at me.

"Whoa!" he says, pretending to fall. Despite the fear that's clenching my heart, I can't help laughing a bit.

"Two"

Another step. The ice doesn't crack.

"Three!"

Jack darts onto the thicker ice. No more cracks appear from underneath him. He smiles.

"Alright," he says, bending down to pick up his staff that lies near the pond's edge, "now it's your turn,"

"One..."

I slid my foot forwards. _Crack. _A horrified gasp slips out of my mouth.

"That's it, that's it, that's it..." my brother whispers, clutching his staff tighter. He still hasn't risked standing up again.

"...two..."

More cracks. Another gasp. I'm going to fall in. I know it. Not even Jack can get me off the ice before it breaks now.

"...three!"

And suddenly a piece of wood hooks around my waist and I am flying through the air. I skid to a stop on the edge of the frozen pond and look up. Jack has been thrown to the bit of ice I was on only seconds before by the momentum. He grins at me. I let out a shaky laugh in relief.

Jack laughs as well and stands up. He takes a step forwards, towards where I'm lying.

A sickening cracking noise fills the frosty air.

I scramble to my feet just as my brother plunges into the freezing water below.

"_Jack!_"

His brown eyes widen in shock and a hand jerks in my direction but it's already too late.

My brother is gone.

* * *

I stare sadly at the words carved on the gravestone,

_Here lies,_

_Jackson Overland Frost_

_Much loved son and brother_

___11th February 1698 - 29th March 1712_

___Rest in peace_

Truthfully, those first words are a lie. The body of my brother does not lie in this grave. I know this because no one could find it, even when the ice melted a week later. Under the ground lies an empty coffin with some of Jack's possessions inside, although I couldn't find his staff either so it must have disappeared with him on that fateful day.

It's autumn now, nearly a year later, everyone- even our parents- seems to have moved on.

But I haven't. Aside from memories, the only things left of Jack are this stone and the gaping hole in my life. I can't move on. He was my brother, my family, I was closer to Jack than anyone else. I can't just move on and forget about him.

My friends say that I am not fun any more. That I spend too much time alone by the pond. That I cry too much. But I can't seem to stop it, I can't seem to go back to living the way I was, too much has changed.

I know Jack wouldn't want this. I know that he'd want me to be happy.

_"...we're gonna have a little fun instead,"_

Jack would want me to be having fun with my friends, he'd want me to be laughing and playing with them. My brother hated to see me crying.

_"You wanna play a game?"_

So I'll try. For Jack. I'll try.

A cold, gentle wind blows through my hair as I stand up and leave the graveyard.

_I'll try, Jack._


End file.
